souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5: Escape from Death City! Ikumi's Memory of the Star Clan?
Ox Ford- He was trapped. He had attempted to get to the rendezvous point, but then he was caught in pursuit by Sid. He was only one who couldn’t show. But he would get outside of Death City, that much was for sure. He was with the Shadow Army for reasons other than its established purpose. He had ulterior motives- he wanted power. That was the only thing. The shades could give him that. He had killed Harvar a little over 5 days ago, and did a little experimentation with his soul. He didn’t want to test those powers now, but should he have to… He would. He ran down the street, contemplating whether the imprisoned shade had been freed yet. He knew the shade was powerful. They wouldn’t have trouble escaping the city with him out with them. He heard a voice. “Two-star meister Ox Ford, I’ve finally found you. Or should I say, traitor, Ox Ford!” He turned, and stared the new enemy right in the face. “Death the Kid. Didn’t fancy seeing you here.” “I have my knowledge. Surrender quietly and you won’t get hurt.” Ox smirked. “Fat chance.” “Fine then. Liz, Patty, transform.” “Right!” The twins transformed into their pistol forms. He heard a crash behind him. “You’re trapped Ox, and don’t have a weapon. You might as well come with us.” It was Sid the Zombie. Ox smirked again. “You would be surprised. You’re not taking me alive.” “Fine then. We’ll take you with your head laid symmetrically on a platter.” Kid fired his twin pistols multiple times at Ox, pinkish colored soul wavelength flying at him from all directions. Still he dodged, front to back, side to side. He got on top of a roof. “Heh, better luck next time. I gotta fly.” “No you don’t! You’re not going anywhere! He turned. Sid was directly above him. He slashed at Ox with Nygus, barely missing when Ox flipped forward. He came down at Ox again, who dodged again… right into Kid’s next attack. The pistols were lodged in his back. He fired. Ox flew into a nearby building, knocking it down. He stood and said, “Clever. I guess I ain’t got a choice, do I? He stretched out his hand, and his fingers began to transform, getting engulfed in a white light. They transformed into spear heads shaped like… -Kid- Harvar’s weapon form. Ox had done something unheard of. He had absorbed his own weapon’s power! “You bastard.” “I wouldn’t have had to show you if you would have let me escape.” “We can’t take you alive. You’ve earned a one-way ticket straight to Hell.” Ox snickered, and rushed at the two with lightning speed. Kid barely dodged. Suddenly… “Sid, Behind you!” Sid looked back, and Ox was there. He slashed at him, cutting him across the chest. “Royal Thunder.” Hundreds of thousands of volts went through Sid’s body. He fell over, incapacitated. Kid shot at him, unloading shot after shot. He was going to let this freak have it. Ox was in front of him. He slashed, and Kid dodged. “That’s it! Are you ready, Liz, Patty?” “Ready.” “Okie dokie!” “Alright then!” In unison, they shouted, “Let’s go, Soul Resonance!” The pistols transformed into Kid’s signature arm canon. “Death Cannon.” “Ready to fire in 3.” “2!” “1.” “Firing now!” He aimed. And fired. And… Missed. He missed. Ox was behind him. He slashed, and it was over. Kid was caught across the back, his spine partly damaged. He was incapacitated. Ox fled as everything went black… -Tsubaki- Maka stared at them, especially her. Soul was in scythe form. “How could you all? Especially you, Tsubaki!” “I promise Maka, one day you’ll know I’m right.” “I don’t think I will.” Vlad stepped forward. “I’ll deal with thi-“ Tsubaki interrupted. “No. I’ll hold them off. Just go.” Mikamoto stood, barely alive. “You can’t take them by yourself, Tsubaki. I’ll help.” Teina spoke,”No, you can’t, you’re hur-“ Ikumi silenced her. “I’m a shade, just like you. I can recover some strength quickly.” He turned to Tsubaki. “I’ll wield you. I can figure everything out about you quickly enough.” But he wouldn’t have to. Something came across the roof, quickly, knocking Soul and Maka off, stunning them. It was Ox Ford. “We don’t have time for all this fighting. Let’s get to the evac point and get going.” The group nodded. Tsubaki held up Mikamoto, and the group kept going. They jumped the walls of Death City… and, although she wasn’t sure it would happen, landing softly on their feet. They continued to head to the point of evac. Tsubaki looked back, knowing she had good memories there. She knew next time she seen it, it would probably be destroyed. They reached the evacuation point, finally. Surely enough, there was a portal. She looked in. Mikamoto placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go, Tsubaki. To a new life.” She smiled, and they stepped through. -Soul- It had been three days since the commotion. He still couldn’t believe it. Tsubaki had betrayed them. Tsubaki, of all people! It was his fault. He couldn’t even let her down easy. He had to hurt her. He had to do such a thing. He was an idiot. There were several people currently in the hospital. Kid, Black☆Star, Sid, Nygus, Justin… And the civilians who were wounded in the fighting. But Stein was out. Soul sat across from him. “Professor. Let me ask, why do you think Tsubaki would betray us?” “One can assume the decision put her soul in turmoil. I can imagine she wouldn’t have done it unless she had an important reason and was sure she could convince you all eventually she was right. I had heard you rejected her.” “Yeah. I’m such an idiot.” He looked down. “That could be the reason. She found out that you were forbidden from being able to be with her, and decided if she did this, she could create a world with no secrets, allowing you to freely be with her. Keep in mind; it’s not your fault. She chose to do this. And don’t worry about it. Right now we need to concentrate on getting the city rebuilt and the injured back on their feet.” “Right.” -Ikumi- He sat in his hospital bed. He hadn’t thought about it before, but Black☆Star and his cocky attitude and sheer amount of power seemed familiar. The name as well… Star. Where had he heard that before? Star, Star… Red☆Star! His eyes opened in shock. HIM!! '' 'Flashback ''' Ikumi stepped out into the village square. '' ''“Killing innocent people for money? How dare you?” '' ''Red☆''Star looked up at him. “What do you care? These people hated you. You think I can’t see your soul? You’re something different, something they hated. You should want them dead.” '' “I didn’t. That’s no excuse to kill innocent people. People think I’m the monster, they should take a look at you.” '' ''Red☆''Star smirked. '' “I guess, if you say so.” '' ''Ikumi looked up, and materialized his wakizashi. '' ''“I won’t allow you to get away with this, Red☆''Star. You have stepped down the path of madness, and I shall save your soul, by ending your life at this moment.” '' Red☆''Star smirked again. “Bring it, kid.” '' With that, the Star rushed at him, and went to punch him. Ikumi jumped, and landed behind him. He slashed, but Red☆''Star turned, and blocked with the ninja blade in his other hand. Ikumi broke the block and kicked him in the face, sending him barreling across the field. '' Red☆''Star wiped his mouth. It was partially bloody. '' “How dare you do this to a god! You will not be forgiven!” '' ''He rushed at Ikumi, and in his hand materialized his soul wavelength. Ikumi wasn’t able to dodge. The blast of wavelength went into his body, causing a large amount of pain to surge through him. '' ''But that was his chance to turn the tide. Muscling through the pain, he side slashed the wakizashi in a downward stroke… '' ''And severed Red☆''Star’s arm. '' Red☆''Star fled, running away. Ikumi only watched him as he jumped up the nearby cliff, clutching the stump. He knew they would meet again… '' Black☆Star… was he from the same clan? And he was a meister, not a murderer… funny how things take a turn… and in only 5 years, no less. Still, same as Red☆Star, Black☆Star was his enemy now. But the question was: Would he have to kill him, either to save his soul or out of duty, or could he spare his life? Tsubaki walked into the room. She no longer wore the white tunic with the star on the chest. Her leggings were the same color as the single lock sock she wore with her old uniform, and her boots were brown. Her new shirt was a navy blue with a picture of a soul on the chest, where the star once was. Her hair is down instead of in a ponytail. “Hey.” “Hey, Tsubaki. How are things?” “They’re great!” He looked up. His face turned serious. “Tsubaki, do you know anything about your old meister’s family?” “I know his father was a kishin egg, and that he had a brother he didn’t talk much about.” “Do you know his brother’s name?” Tsubaki looked at him. “I believe his name was… Red☆Star. Why?” The shock went through big time. But he smiled. “No reason. Just curious.” “Oh. Ok!” She smiled. He knew she could tell he was lying about it being no reason. Anyone with half a brain could tell that. He stared back down. It was almost lunch… That might take his mind off things. But he knew he would be meeting Black☆Star again. And this fight would settle it all. - Black☆Star- “Black☆Star, lay down! You’re going to open your wounds back up.” Stein forced him back down. “I have to find Tsubaki and Mikamoto! I have to settle this once and for all!” “You’ll have your chance. Right now, worry about getting better,” Soul said to him. “I want to get Tsubaki back too, but right now isn’t the time.” Black☆Star huffed. “The moment I see that Ikumi kid I’m gonna kill him!” “Black☆Star, question. What exact weapon was Ikumi using?” “A wakizashi and a katana. Why is that so important?” “Were they chained together?” “Yeah.” Stein’s eyes flew open. “Then it’s true. You’re lucky to have gotten out of there alive in the first place.” “Huh? Whaddya mean?” “Ikumi Mikamoto is the legendary Chain Samurai. He’s supposedly very famous, except in his home village. But now we know why he’s infamous there. Or rather, was. It was because he was a shade.” “Was?” “Yes. A little over 5 years ago, the entire village was massacred. It was massacred by a member of your clan, Black☆Star. It is unknown how, but he lost an arm in the village. The chain samurai is known for his honesty, though. He never manipulates people, he only tells the truth, which often influences their decision.” “I still hate his guts though.” “Well, hey, at least you got to fight somebody famous. And you actually won, even if you got lucky.” Soul stated out loud. “Yeah, I guess.” He snickered. “Just you wait though. I’m going to beat him, again. I’m gonna train and then break the tie.” Yeah… the next would settle it. Once and for all. Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc